Fatty acid binding proteins (FABPs) are small cytoplasmic proteins which bind to fatty acids such as oleic acids which are important metabolic fuels and cellular regulators. Dysregulation of fatty acid metabolism in adipose tissue is a prominent feature of insulin resistance and the transition from obesity to non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM or Type II diabetes).
aP2, an abundant 14.6 KDa cytosolic protein in adipocytes, and one of a family of homologous intracellular fatty acid binding proteins (FABPs), is involved in the regulation of fatty acid trafficking in adipocytes and mediates fatty acid fluxes in adipose tissue. G. S. Hotamisligil et al, “Uncoupling of Obesity from Insulin Resistance Through a Targeted Mutation in aP2, the Adipocyte Fatty Acid Binding Protein”, Science, Vol. 274, Nov. 22, 1996, pp. 1377-1379, report that aP2-deficient mice placed on a high fat diet for several weeks developed dietary obesity, but, unlike control-mice on a similar diet, did not develop insulin resistance or diabetes. Hotamisligil et al conclude that “aP2 is central to the pathway that links obesity to insulin resistance” (Abstract, page 1377).
DIALOG ALERT DBDR928 dates Jan. 2, 1997, Pharmaprojects No. 5149 (Knight-Ridder Information) discloses that a major drug company “is using virtual screening techniques to identify potential new antidiabetic compounds.” It is reported that “the company is screening using aP2, a protein related to adipocyte fatty acid binding protein.”